peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Martial Intent
Martial Intent is an ability of cultivators that allows them to use Qi to manipulate certain aspects of nature for offensive, defensive, and/or supportive means. Acquisition Intents are the "will" of the forces that conform the "10000 things of creation", which a Cultivator can control. Is like borrowing the strength of those "will" for the Cultivator to be fused with and use it at wish. Cultivators can achieve martial intent by using their Qi to expand the bodies senses ("The Third Eye") and study areas where particular elements are abundant and surround themselves with them (i.e. to obtain fire intent one would obviously train in a hot area such as a desert). Other requeriments to learn Martial Intent are to have preiously studied and earned a certain knowledge and mastery of the corresponding force of the Intent intended to learn and by the use of supplementaries such as intent crystal, abstruse crystals and abstruse tablets to increase the strength. Difficulty Learning intent is a very difficult (and occasionally dangerous) process that only the most talented of Cultivators can truly master. Some people are naturally gifted and can learn many different intents. These people may have a high understanding of certain elements due to a multitude of reasons such as: * The martial arts they practice * Unique Bloodlines. * Inherited memories if they’re a Holy beast (Holy Beasts cultivate by using their celestial Qi and studying the memories left by their ancestors, i.e. Meng Qing) * Rare Physique (i.e. Lin Feng’s Taboo physique) * Powerful items and treasures (i.e. Abtruse crystals and tablets). * Spirits with elemental or unique abilities. * Holy Marks Heavenly Tao The Five basic elements of the "forces of creation" are fire, water, earth, gold, and wood. All other elements branch off from these five as well as sun and moon energies which are the base of everything. The ten thousand things of creation are created by moon and sun energies, as all of the energies of the Earth and sky are not pure. Every energy can be defined according to the moon, the sun and the five elements, nothing more1162. Levels and Improvement Intents levels are measured with a similar system to cultivation. Intents start off as level one, and with training, increase to level nine. With each rise in level the power (as well as the challenge to rise to the next level) increases exponentially. The growth of Abstruse energies are similar to the way of growth of Intent, both in methods and suplements, but the scale needed to do so is exponentially worse. If one is capable of raising their intent to level nine they have the opportunity of progressing further and raising the intent energies into abstruse energies. Acording to Cultivators, its almost like getting a new soul each time a Abstruse Energy is learned. Abstruse Energies When obtaining abstruse energies they once again begin at level one and rise to level nine. The difference in quality and power between martial intent and abstruse energies is massive with level one abstruse energies easily overpowering level nine martial Intent. The differences between one level of abstruse energies is enormous compared to the difference present between intents of several levels in gap. One of the caracteristics of the Abstruse Energies is the abilities of the cultivators bodies to become one with their energies and behave like those (be as swift as wind itself, strike as hard as thunder, burn as hot as fire, and much more). Other caracteristic is the difficulty in the manipulation of several types of Abstruse energies. Cultivators may be able to master several Martial Intents during their lives, but only some (if not only one) of those energies will reach the category of Astruse energies. People with grand talent and understanding are able to learn more than 2 Abstruse energies. A way to determinate if an Abstruse energy is suitable to a cultivator, is to match that energy to their personalities, been this a direct influence in the prossess of learning. The more energies learned, the bigger the talent. People who learn 3 types are considered very talented, people with 4 types are considered geniuses, people with 5 types are categorized as monstruous talents, and above that, are just considered monsters in-disguise. There have been people able to wield up to 6 to 7, even 8 types, but these cases range from been astronomically improbable to almost myth than reality. Legends says that perfect cultivators are able to learn 10 or more types of energies, but most believed this to be impossible, until the name of the Demon Emperor (Due to his unique Taboo Physique) was made known, making everyone realize that it is possible. Sword Raising Technique A workaround in the pursuit for owning multiple Abstruse energies regardless of talent is the implementation of the "Sword Raising Technique" created by the Sword Emperor of Jiange, in which the user splits a piece of their own soul and inserts it into a weapon, thus granting it life and being able to learn and practice intents on its own. This technique was categorized as the "True Way of the Sword Abtruse Energies" by the Sword Emperor after he realized this type of energy did not behave like any other as most Cultivators couldn't take full advantage of this power, despite reaching the max. level of Intent. This gave the Sword Emperor the idea that Sword Abtruse energies were far more than just using sword intent to create blades of energy or sharpen their attacks. It was then he created the belief that the way of the sword is above everything and that one could wield the power of the "10000 things of creation", and based on this, the sword is able to assimilate any kind of Martial Intent and Abstruse energy inside itself as a condensed soul. After the disappearance of the Sword emperor, it has become a lost art in Jiange due to its complexity and harsh requirements, on top of the low interest presented in Jiange members who have now chosen to replace the belief with the assumption that the only way to understand the sword is to focus on increasing the power of basic sword intent. This wrong assumption has led Jiange to lose much of its former prowess causing its members to grow desperate enough to offer sacrifices to their swords in hope of reclaiming their former glory. The only people left who understand and/or utilize this technique are Lin Feng and the cleaner of Jiange's sword grave, albeit the cleaner himself has been hinted to be the sword emperor (although this has yet to be confirmed). To learn this technique a sword cultivator must practice the following steps: # Make a soul connection with the sword using one's own soul as catalyst allowing for total control of the sword even if not wielded. # Wash the sword in Sky and Earth energies for it to be able to condense other souls. # The hardest part, exposing the sword to intent energies for learning. The last part will reinforce the power of the sword and increase the weapon´s power level, making it stronger each time. This act sends an immeasurable amount of pain directly into the soul of the Cultivator and must be done each time a new "soul" is integrated, making it a real test of determination. The reinforcement method can also be applied to the body of the Cultivator itself, making the mortal body stronger at the same price of the sword reinforcement. It is also possible to use both methods at the same time. Something to notice is that, the more a cultivator nurture a sword, the more independent the sword becomes, turning from only been a part of the cultivator, to even developing it's own ego and personality and behaving more as a living being (i. e. Sword Emperor's very own sword). Power and Usage The greatest appeal of abstruse energies is the power it provides can shorten the gap between cultivation levels, meaning that the power level of an abstruse energy is almost equivalent to a Cultivator´s level, where no matter the cultivation level, one is able to surpass others as long as their understanding in abstruse energies is better compared to other cultivators. The strength between abstruse energies is influenced in different ways in battle and is actually based on how rare the energies are compared to each others, with known energies like: * Fire, wind, and water/ice/snow in the common category * Thunder/Lightning, empty space, gold/metal, life/vitality, death and illusions in the uncommon category * Demonic, curse, immortal, and sound-wave in the rare category * Desolate(Decay) being in the rarest category yet, where most people don't even know or understand what kind of energy it is to begin with. A way to determine how rare an Abstruse energy is to see if those energies are able to do more things that other energies cannot or to see if those same energies can have more of a major impact than others (like Empty Space being able to do the same effects of both Wind and Speed Abstruse energies while keeping its own spatial properties, or like the Desolate augmented destructive qualities compared to Death, Demonic and Curse energies). If a common Abs. energies level are, for example, at lv. 6, it can easily kill Cultivators of the 4th or 5th layer. With uncommon Abs. Energies of the same lv. 6, one able to easily kill Cultivators on the 5th and 6th layer. Desolate Abs. Energies are the only kind of energies proven that can kill without problem Cultivators on the same or even higher layers that its own energies levels, due to its pure and condensed destructive qualities. The cleaner of the sword grave in Jiange once spoke of a 2nd Level Zun Cultivator who spent 100 years mastering Death and Life abstruse energies up to the 8th level and was capable of killing Cultivators at the top of the Zun Qi layer1135. Combining less powerful but compatible energies into one is also very effective in combating opponents with greater powers. Each energy will fuse and compliment the other, thus multiplying the original power of an attack. The best way to perfectly fuse a large amount of energies is to find a quality that makes them similar to begin with (i.e. fusing both Wind and Empty Space intents since they're commonly used for speed). The more energies merged together for a technique, the harder it will be for the fusion to work without losing a large portion of its power. Every time a new energy is added, the bigger the importance is given to the relation of each individual intent during the fusion (i.e. in the case of Death, Curse, and Desolate which have similarities of offensive and destructive properties as apposed to Life/Vitality energies that focus on healing will not work well together if merged). Martial Force and the Strength of Earth and Sky The Earth and the sky energies, sometimmes known as "Martial Force", are natural things which englobe the ten thousand things of creation. When a cultiator gets to control and condense those energies, then they are able to increase their power and release terrifying strength, with the goal to defeat the person they are in the present, and surpass themsefl and their limits. Ones a cultivator manages to understand the Earth and sky and understand how to control the force of the Earth and the sky properly, they will understand somehting that is know as "The Path" or "Tao". The understanding of this energies is a completely different matter apart of what is meant to be the learning Abstruse Energies. Cultivators who chose to study the strength of Earth and Sky before Abstruse Energies are few in comparison. While these cultivators place behind the learning of Abstruse energies, which increase their magical power by understanding and controling the rules and principles of the world, they rather chose to increase their own ability to control the will of the world itself, which increase their raw strength and provides an stronger mortal body. Even if learning the strength of the Earth and Sky can make ordinary cultivators stronger than those who, in the same level, learn Astruse energies before this energies and apply on them a big pressure of force, it doesnt change the fact that they still often lack the knowledge in the field of Astruse energies, making the same Earth and Sky energies actually the only strength they can rely on, turning them subsectible to the same abstruse energies if they don't have countermeasures. Cosmic Energies Cosmic energies are the next step after reaching the peak of both Martial Force and Martial Intent. This energies are the fusion of Abstruse energies with the Strength of the Earth and Sky, both in their peak of power, having this new energies a direct effect in the Energies of Earth and Sky (i.e. Fire Cosmic Energies been able to burn the Earth and skies energies). This energies gives the Emperors the power to reing over the Earth and Sky. Emperors are capable of condense the strength of the Earth and the Sky to incredible degree. If cultivators couldn’t understand the strength of the Earth and sky, they couldn’t learn to use cosmic energies. This is why some emperors attach so much importance to the learning of the strength of the Earth and sky. Cosmic energies require high-level abstruse energies too before they could be used to fuse together with the Earth and sky. Some Ancient Scriptures are able to teach cultivators how to learn Cosmic Energies too. Armours and weapons can be infused with Cosmic Energies, having greater power compared to Peerless Holy Equipment and been a great help in the prossess of learning these energies. Cosmic Strength Fate Seeds Cosmic Strength Fate Seeds are seeds in which cultivators can condense Cosmic Energies inside. Once cultivators reach the top of the Zun Qi layer, it’ll help them to become emperors. Cosmic strength fate seeds also act as keys for cultivators to enter the Holy City. To obtain Cosmic strength fate seeds, cultivators travel to the central part of the ancient battlefield located in the deep part of Huang Sea, where a sealed coffin similar to doors resides and many emperors were buried inside and a myriad of strong cultivators died. When cultivators manage to utilize the force of the Earth and sky really well, when they are about to achieve enlightenment, they place the fate seeds in their brains to be able to understand the Cosmic Energies easily. The chances of becoming an emperor will be multiplied by three after that.1458 Holy Marks Holy Marks also contains the "Strength of the Earth and Sky". Because they are related to this Earth and Sky energies, Holy marks are too related with "The Path" or "Tao". Holy marks exist thanks to this Strength and the Abstruse Energies, one just have to make them fuse together. In order to learn how to use Holy Marks, one must first release the desired type of Abstruse Energy and fuse them with threads of godly awareness. When Holy Marks become almost as powerful as cosmic energies, they fused together with the Earth and Sky even better. To control Holy Marks is only one of the requirements in order to learn Cosmic Energies because of how both Energies have the same connection to the Earth and Sky Energies. But in order to learn both Energies, one have to understand Earth and Sky Energies first as mentioned. The Path of Cultivation Yan Di explains what is the pat of cultiation, and is regarded in the world of cultivation as priceless kknowledge: “On the path of cultivation, you must be perseverant and true to yourself. You can separate those two words. Path and cultivation. Path means everything that belongs to the Earth and the sky, like a path on which you walk. The Earth and the sky are natural things which englobe the ten thousand things of creation. You can use those things to release terrifying strength. Concerning cultivation, cultivation is a school, cultivation is composed of rules and principles (Byo notes: Principles in chinise trans. is cosmic energies in eng. trans.) . People who apply to those rules and principles are cultivators, real cultivators can break holes in the atmosphere, they can reincarnate, they can release abstruse energies, they understand all the rudimentary aspects of the path.” “Therefore, we have to keep learning new principles, understand the Earth and the sky in more detail, we have to be one with the Earth and the sky.”1079 Yin-Yang Principle Also known as The Sun and Moon Principle. In the many endeavors of training Martial Intent the foundation for the "''Yin-Yang Principle" ''was made known. It is the basic understanding that every element has a natural opposite (Fire and water/ice/snow, Life and Death) and by understanding this principle one can broaden their ability to learn many types of elemental energies. This principle not only governs opposites, but similar elements that produce the same effects (Ice, Water, and Snow are basically the same, Fire and Thunder/Lightning both contain destructive energies and work in similar ways1349) thereby allowing cultivators to increase the potency of multiple intents/energies they may posses and even allowing them to double the amount of energies they can possess. This Principle was formed on the belief that there are no independent energies1352. Types Here is a list of all current known Martial Intents/Energies: Trivia * Due to the Sword Intent's lack of Abstruse level regarding the behavior of the Abstruse energies to be commonly related to living beings, elements, and unique energies (i.e. Bhudda and Demons, Fire and Ice, Desolate and Immotal energies respectively), being the Sword a "Tool" type of energy, is hinted that other Tool Intents such as Blades, Bows, Spears, etc., face the exact same dilemma of lacking an Abstruse level themself. And is also possibly hinted that exist similar Techniques to overcome this lack too (i.e. Dao He's Blade Energy Fusion compared to Lin Feng's Sword Energy Fusion). See also * Cultivation * Martial Spirits Category:Terminology Category:Martial Intent